The After Smash
by JumpingOverTheMoon
Summary: I was thoroughly unsatisfied, and unconvinced by the season finale. I waited two years for an amazing Cartwills moment, and it never happened! So I decided that I am going to write my own ending until I am satisfied with the shape of things. I hope that you enjoy my story. Please leave comments! Jodi
1. Rewrite This Story

Apparently I hate Joshua Safran. I read a tumblr post about how horrible he was when he was first announced as the show runner for Smash this season. I didn't believe the post. I thought to myself "He couldn't be that bad!" But he is, and he was worst than I had ever imagined!. Can anyone explain to me how he didn't give the fans what they wanted knowing that Smash was ending? Albeit Ivy and Derek's scenes were cute….CARTWILLS was the heart and soul of this show. There wouldn't have been any remaining fans, if it wasn't for us. I also wanted to say tha this whole I was a part of the rent movement was so sickening. I didn't like the way they tried to portray that on television, it didn't come across good at all. It was a cheap, and "easy" way to write. Adding in Jimmy was a horrible idea. I like Jeremy Jordan, love his voice, I think he is charming and cute when he isn't acting like such a douche. But Jimmy was a bad written cliché. I think that they could've included him in a different way. I also wish they would have kept the cast together, it was a struggle to keep them all connected. It was unrealistic in some ways and really broken up. I wish they would have just let the first season be, at least that ended on a high note. The finale was so wishy washy to me. I hated it. Anyways that is the end of my rant, for now.

I've always wanted to share some writing on here with you guys but didn't know where to jump in because there wasn't a good spot in series so far. So here I am to share my story with you guys. As the description and title lend to, this is a look at the lives of the characters a little while down the line from the Tony's. There are going to be a few major developments to get the story in-line to where I want it to be. I hope that you enjoy this story and my crazy mind. Thank you so much for taking the time to read.

And finally…it begins.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Derek asked quietly.

Karen was startled she didn't expect to see anyone at the theater this early in the morning, especially not Derek.

"I was just thinking" Karen smiled walking over to him. It had been hard for her to stop thinking lately. Life was hectic for her, more so than she'd imagined. These last six months had been more than she'd bargained for.

"About?" Derek said intrigued.

He was baiting her in a way that made her feel like she could tell him everything. But she knew she couldn't there was not way that she could express her most private thoughts to him.

"I was thinking about the show, about my future in the show. I was trying to decide if I should sign my next six months away." Karen decided to keep the conversation professional.

"Well that depends." He smiled his signature sly grin at her.

"On?" She grinned back.

"On this offer that I have on the table, with dreamworks." Derek paused, trying to read Karen expression. He couldn't. "Don't you want to know what it is?"

Karen smile flashed then briefly faded. She couldn't possibly work with Derek again, could she? It seemed like this last project had pushed there friendship to the brink. But he did finally manage to turn it around. He was in a committed relationship with Ivy, so he wasn't sleeping around. And his direction was better than ever. Plus he was Derek Wills, after all, no one could dream of a better director to work for.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Well it's an updated rendition of a small movie musical that you may have seen it. It's called Grease." He smiled widely at her as he plopped down at his directors table in the center of the theater.

"Congratulations Derek. I am really happy for you." Karen could barely bring her self to reciprocate the smile.

"Well you should be happy for yourself too." He responded.

Suddenly Karen's face lit up, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that I told the producer that I wouldn't do the project unless I had the freedom to cast the leads as I please…..Starting with you." Derek revealed.

Karen shrieked as she hugged him. She hadn't been this happy with Derek in a long time. "I don't know what to say. I am not a movie actress!" she smiled. "What about Ivy" she frowned.

"Ivy will be fine. She understands that we work together." Derek frowned. "So they want to use big name stars of course, but I've convinced them to use Broadway talent for dancers, back ground singers." Derek continued explaining the situation.

"I can't believe that I am going to be on an actual movie set, dancing and singing in the background!" Karen smiled. Maybe this was just the break she'd been hoping for.

"Karen I think you misunderstood me love, I'm casting you as Sandy." He smiled at her looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Her heart fluttered. She couldn't believe what was happening. She sat in silence. She was stunned. She was starring in a movie. She couldn't believe it.

"I don't know what to say Derek. Thank you." She turned to face him. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Well you can start by calling Ana, and telling her that script readings start in two months. That should be enough for time for her to wrap the eastern side of the tour." Derek nodded. "Yes she is going to be playing Rizzo." He was now facing her.

"I can't believe it Derek. I just can't!" She smiled from ear to ear.

He place his hand on her thigh, "Thank you Karen. I needed that." His tone suddenly changed.

"No thank you. I didn't do anything." She smiled but was concerned at the immediate change in his expression.

"Just seeing you smile was enough. I've been a horrible person, especially to the people that I care about. You, Ana, Julia, Tom…and everyone else I came into contact with. I been trying to find ways to make it up to everyone." Derek said rather somberly.

"Derek instead of making it up to everyone, you should just apologize, not now because I told you to, but in the future it would be nice to hear." She smiled at him and stood up. I am going to go call Ana, and the stretch for the matinee.

-Scene-


	2. Pretender

**First: Thank you for reading and commenting! I can really never get out enough frustration about Josh and what he did to our show. It was an incredible two years filled with ups and downs, "hate-watchers", magical songs, big productions and great acting. TV will never have another show like this one. There will never be another Karen, Derek, Bobby, Tom….ect. There just won't. It pains me to know how good this show could've been. I can at least take solace in the fact that NBC wanted and pushed for CARTWILLS.**

**Josh should have followed that note, and we may have had season 3.**

**I also forgot to mention that the first chapter was just an opening scene, like an intro or preview to the story I do plan to have longer chapters with more detail. Also the point of view will bounce around a bit depending on the character being focused on at the time. I am re-watching the beginning of the season right now so there may be references to earlier episodes. Speaking of that, there is so much that bugs me about the continuity of the season beginning to end. In the beginning Derek and Karen were so into each other! How can she say that she never had feelings for him? All of the looks, (from both sides even when the other wasn't looking) the smiles, the touches, the time, let's not forget the almost kiss that made us all flutter with anticipation! They were practically dating with no title. Then all of the sudden they can barely stand each other….toxic! For example in the Bar in the Musical chairs episode Derek and Karen were in the bar talking the new direction with Tom. They nearly professed their love for each other. Also an interesting line was shared between them Derek says something along the lines of you should quit for me. And then goes on to say Verdon would've bailed for Fosse…and then that episode she quits for him. But Ivy is supposed to be Verdon according to Josh. I find the fact that he based everything on real life stories a cheap and noncreative way to tell a story. I am going to see what I can do to fix this mess.**

**So anyways, here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy! (Oh this is mostly Derek and Ivy, but very important for development)**

Derek sat in silence for what seemed like hours consumed by thought. It was unusual for him to find solitude anymore. There was always someone looking over his shoulder, or asking him for quotes. He was overwhelmed, which was rare for him. After winning the Tony for best choreography and best director for Hitlist two months ago, he thought that some of the media would fade away, but they didn't. They did full fledge push. They ridiculed his decisions and questioned his direction. He even questioned his direction at one point. It became very clear to him that he used women, and sex as a method of inspiration, which starts off harmless, but ends in horrific tales. Like the one he was just getting out of. Daisy…..Daisy, Daisy,Daisy he thought as he shook his head, How could he be so stupid? Well, he was caught in the moment, and drunk, like most men when they make stupid decisions. She teased and taunted him sexually until he was on the brink of explosion. He thought back to that moment.

After a slow, long and extremely sexy tease, Daisy straddle Derek in a way that was borderline creepy.

"You know Derek…I saw Hitlist last night." She smiled slyly

"Did you enjoy my choreography? I can show you some more." He said grabbing her waist making his intentions clear.

"I would like that actually. Think about how much time we could spend together if I were the Diva." Daisy whispered in his ear, and nibbled on it a bit.

"And what are you willing to do to be the Diva." He removed his shirt.

"I'll show you…I'll show you every night. If you promise to give me the part." Daisy giggled.

Derek shook the thought from his head. It literally made him sick to his stomach now. He was an idiot to think that was a smart decision. Thankfully after all of the aftermath from the article, Jerry allowed Derek to fire Daisy. Looking back on it, he was pissed at Ivy, because he was pissed at Karen, because he was pissed at himself. He was lonely, out of control and self destructive. He single handedly managed to ruin his opportunity with two shows in one season. He was working to prove something and redeem himself. Instead he fell flat on his face. He lost the respect of all his colleagues, ended friendships and lost what he thought could've been the greatest relationship he'd had with an actress. Karen was his muse. It sounded silly but it was true. Everything that he thought of from Boston revolved around Karen. He thought about what new numbers he could stage for Bombshell, Hitlist, and every other project he had thought about working on. He even imagined Karen as Dorothy in the Wiz. That was particularly funny to imagine….Karen as Ronnie. It gave Derek a chuckle at the time. But it was really how he created his best work.

Now he was climbing his way out of a hole. But he was more determined to do it now more than ever, if not for himself, at least for his unborn child. Ivy was four months pregnant, and for the first time in a while there relationship was in a great place. She was happy, and that was enough for him. After all the mishap and pain he caused her that made him smile. He loved Ivy, she was the one thing that was always there for him always real. She was the shining light in his time of despair. Suddenly his phone rang. It was Ivy, it was as if she knew when he was thinking about her.

"Hey love." Derek said sitting back with a smile on his face.

"Hey, where are you? I stopped by your place. I thought we were going to breakfast." Ivy said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh yes, yes we are aren't we? I needed to stop by the theater to grab something. Do you want to meet at the café you love on 5th?" Derek inquired of his glowing girlfriend.

Derek got up from his table and leaving all his belongings there. "I will be there in twenty minutes." He smiled walking towards the exit.

"Derek wait!" Karen yelled coming from stage.

He'd almost forgotten she was even there.

"You're leaving?" Karen questioned with a slight look of disappointment on his face. "I thought you were staying for the matinee?"

"I'm just stepping out for a little while. Clear my mind, grab a bite to eat." Derek smiled at her. Just being around her made him happy, but he knew the feelings that he had were wrong, and obviously not reciprocated. He wished they were.

"Um…well do you have a time that we can talk in the next couple of days?" She smiled.

"We talk every day." he quipped.

"You know what I mean Derek. Maybe I can join you for breakfast?" She inquired.

"I'm meeting Ivy." He said feeling awkward.

"Oh right. Well maybe we can get together another time." She turned to walk away.

"Karen." He called her stopping her in her path.

"After the show tonight we'll have drinks." He stated and then he turned to walk away.

He was a mixed bag of feelings around Karen. They'd never hashed out there issues; he never told her how he felt. It was like they were walking on the eggshells of their broken relationship. It would be good for them to sit and talk. But he wasn't even sure if all that matter at the moment. He wasn't sure of anything.

He made it to the café in twenty minutes like he promised Ivy. She wasn't there yet so he ordered her favorite meal eggs Benedict and one strawberry short "pan" cake with an ice tea. It was actually quite gratifying that he could order her favorites. They had been to the café almost twice a week for the last two months and that's what she got all the time. He was inspired by the growth of their relationship. He loved Ivy, he wasn't ready to say that he was in love with her, but he loved her. He loved her friendship and her kindness, her creativity and her passion. Most of all he loved thinking of her as a mom. He never really thought about the prospect of having children. He liked children, from a distance. But the idea of experiencing it with Ivy was exciting.

"Sorry I'm late. " She smiled as she sat adjacent from Derek.

She looked radiant in a yellow and green sundress. Her hair was pulled up into a soft bun, and her skin had a warm dewy glow.

"No problem love. I took the liberty." He said pointing to the food coming their way.

"Thanks Derek." She said making room for the waiter to set the food. "My favorites…..how'd you know?" She teased him in her signature Marilyn voice.

He watched her take her first couple of bites in awe.

"So how was your trip this weekend?" Ivy asked

"It was pretty good. They want me to direct an updated version of Grease." Derek smiled. He felt bad because he realized he hadn't shared that information with her.

"Oh my Gosh! That is great! When do you start production?" Ivy smiled at him.

"Scripts are going out in the next two weeks, and will start readings in two months. I expect to wrap filming in two months. Which will leave me free for you and our baby." Derek was so happy to say that.

"Wait a minute, you doing a movie? That's fantastic. Where are you filming? Will you be here when the baby is born?"

"Will be filming in New York, actually part of it will be in NYU, and a few studios uptown. I wouldn't miss the birth for anything in the world. I am thinking of taking a year off after…..Maybe we can get away from this crazy town." Derek said half joking.

"I can't do that, I have a workshop for Moulin Rouge, and a handful of offers right after the baby is born." Ivy said as if she was rushing past the idea.

"I thought we agreed you would be taking time off? That we'd be bonding with the baby" Derek said confused.

"Well my mom said that I can't afford to take a break. She didn't after she had me, and look at her know. She is one of broadways biggest stars." Ivy explained.

"And your relationship with her was horrible until this year. We need time, we agreed. After all, this is our baby." Derek began to feel angry.

"Derek let's be serious I just won a Tony. I didn't know that I would end up pregnant, nor did I ask for this. I am not going to let this ruin my life. I am going to make the best of it." Ivy drank some of her tea. "This is my last week in Bombshell. I will get plenty of rest and bonding time." Ivy smile. "Besides Sam and I are going to go to a Lamaze class, and then pick out a crib for the baby after his show today."

"You and Sam? I'm confused. Did you and Sam make a baby that I didn't know about. Should I pop off now, and let him be the father?" Derek felt his blood begin to boil. He was okay with Ivy doing all that girl stuff with Sam, but a Lamaze class that was supposed to be for the two of them to enjoy.

"I didn't know you would have a problem with me doing stuff with Sam. You're just so busy that I don't want to infringe on your time" Ivy explained.

Derek thought about his busy he was for a moment. He didn't want to rip Ivy apart. He wanted to show compassion. He was working to be different for her. "Ivy I am never too busy for you, or our baby. I don't have to be at the theater for Hitlist, and my new project isn't starting for a while. I have time for anything you want to do." Derek was realived as the words left his mouth. He managed to turn a situation from ugly to good. He was proud of himself.

"Thank you Derek. That was probably something I've been waiting to here from you." Ivy grabbed her stomach and winced as she tried to adjust herself.

"What is love? What's wrong?"" Derek said in a panic.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Probably a little indigestion."Ivy reasoned.

Derek wasn't too sure about the answer she provided but since she seemed to go back to fine, she felt okay.

"So tell me more about this movie what's the plot. Who is going to star?" Ivy changed the subject.

"Well it will be a current fresh take, about college students in New York. It will be illegal street racing, party, sex and drugs. I'm working on all the preproduction now auditions, site planning, costumes permits. All that jazz. I want Matt Lanter to star as Danny. Currently working with his agent, who is a mate of mine to see if we can make that happen" Derek explained to her purposely leaving out the role of sandy.

"Well what's your take on Sandy? Who do you want to play her?" Ivy inquired.

Derek felt himself get a little nervous. He hadn't quite worked out how he would tell Ivy that part. "Sandy is going to still be a foreigner. She transferred from a small college in a small town out west. She comes into the whirlwind world, and slowly transforms. Instead of Danny chasing her, she will be longing for him to notice her. It's actually a really interesting twist for the character. A little darker a little edgier than the original film." Derek smiled.

"Sounds like the story of Karen Cartwright" Ivy began to laugh. She stopped when she noticed that Derek wasn't laughing.

"It's funny that you say that." Derek watched Ivy's frown quickly manifest into a dark terrorizing smile. "That's exactly who I pictured reading the script. I cast her for the role this morning." Derek watched, almost in horror for a reaction from Ivy.

"You cast Karen? I didn't know that you would be working with her _again._" Ivy was obviously upset about the revelation.

"I cast her because she was who I seen. You were the one that told me I would see her again, and you were right. I didn't realize that would make you that upset." Derek was lying, he thought that Ivy would have hauled off and slapped him when she found out. She was always jealous of Karen.

"I told you, you would see her for Hitlist. I said that you will always have other Karens, but I didn't realize that it will always be Karen Cartwright. How are we supposed to build something when you can't let go of the past. That's why I won't move in with you Derek. You're not ready for a real relationship!" Ivy was practically yelling at him.

"Ivy calm down. There is no reason to be upset. You've always had insecurities about Karen that I can't understand. Whatever happened between the two of you is over. I think I've proven that I can be around Karen without, being with her." Derek frowned as Ivy pulled her hand away from his.

"Derek you don't get it. It's like she has this magical hold over you. You cast her for everything, you spent all your time away from work with Karen, and now I am supposed to believe that you don't care about her? Give me a break Derek." Ivy started putting her things in her purse.

"Ivy please don't get upset. This is killing me. You weren't even this upset when you found out about Daisy. I've never done anything more than kiss Karen." Derek responded.

"Kissed her! You've kissed her. I thought you said you never did anything with her. And then you shared something so intimate as kissing. I do I know that wont grow between you two. I've always seen the way you look at her, direct her, guide her, touch her. I'm not doing this Derek!" Ivy was yelling at this point. "You're right Derek. Daisy didn't mean anything to you, therefore she didn't matter to me. But Karen, you're practically in love with Karen Cartwright!" A single tear ran down Ivy's face.

"That's not true Ivy" Derek whispered as he looked around the café to see if anyone noticed her behavior.

"It's true, I know it, you know it, everyone knows. I was going to tell you that you need to make a choice between Karen and I. But I'll make it easy for you." Ivy was now crying. She took out a ultra sound picture from her purse and threw it at him. "Congratulations, you're having a girl. I call you when she's born." Ivy said as she stormed out.

Derek couldn't believe what just occurred. He was left there feeling empty and confused. Was Ivy right? Had he put all his feelings for Karen aside, so that he could focus on her. Was he really _In Love _ with Karen?


	3. Reach for Me

Thank you for your support and your comments. Please continue to read, follow, favortie and review if you are so inclined. It gives me inspiration to continue.

During the evening performance Karen was a bit off. She hit all her marks, and read lines perfectly, but the energy level just wasn't the same. She couldn't shake the feeling no matter what she did. She had water, a piece of candy. Nothing would work for her. She was just not "in the mood". She knew it was because Derek wasn't there. He was always there, and when he wasn't she didn't feel right. In a way he was her "muse" too. It sounded funny in her head, but it was true. She was truly inspired to do her best with Derek. He pushed her to her limits with his mere presence and his smirk that lights up his entire face. She missed him and his friendship. She wished he was here with her. She didn't like to do shows when he wasn't there, even after the successful Broadway opening. She especially didn't like to think about the fact that he was out with Ivy having a perfectly good time. It was something about knowing the two of them ended up getting together, and were now having a kid really irked Karen. It was stupid, she knew it, but she couldn't help feeling jealous. She had her chance with Derek several times. She blew it every time. In the beginning she was so bright eyed and naïve that she didn't realize why Derek was calling her to his apartment at 10 p.m. She didn't regret her decision not to sleep with him at that time. For that she gained his respect and his friendship. But last fall when Bombshell came back from Boston, she was so into Derek. She knew that he was into her too. Maybe everything worked out for the best. After all she had Jimmy, in prison, and Derek had Ivy…..yeah that sounds like a perfect end to a horror film not a romance.

Karen plopped down on the couch in her dressing room. She grabbed her phone to text Ana. Just as she was about to start her message the phone rang. It was Jimmy.

"Hello" Karen answered.

"You have a collect call from 'Hey Karen it's Me' push one to accept the call" The prerecorded operator commanded like every call before.

Karen accepted the call. She missed Jimmy, however she didn't know what the future had for them.

"Hey beautiful", his voice came beaming through the phone.

"Hey Jimmy, I just got off stage. I miss you." she smiled into the phone.

"Karen I have something important to tell you." Jimmy said cutting through the pleasantries they usually share.

"Yeah babe?" She asked curious and confused.

"I've had a lot of time to think in here. You know that I really care about you Karen. But I can't ask you to wait for me for an entire year and a half. You have so much to look forward to. You are a Broadway star, and my troubled past doesn't go well with that." Jimmy sounded clear and certain about his decision.

Karen was upset; on the verge of tears. "I don't understand Jimmy. Why do you think I care what everyone thinks in this crazy business? There is so much drama in this industry. What I care about is you. I wouldn't leave you alone in there Jimmy. You need someone there for you." Karen talked quietly hoping that her voice didn't match the shakiness she felt inside. Her hands were trembling. Why did Jimmy have to bring so much drama all the time?

"That's just it Karen. I'm not alone. Since I've turned myself in my mom's sister, Aunt Gloria has found me. She has been looking for me since my mom passed away. It seems that under my real name, everyone I have ever loved has come for me. I've even connected with my high school sweetheart. Apparently I have a child; a little boy. I want to do the right thing by them Karen, you showed me how to do the right things Karen. Thank you. I've got to go now Karen. "

Jimmy hung up.

Karen sat on her couch stuck. Jimmy had just dumped her…and from prison. How low could she fall? She didn't even get a chance to tell him how she felt. He was just gone. Maybe Ana was right about him all along. Maybe Karen was kidding herself thinking that she could ever have a real relationship with him. Suddenly her attention was turned to the knock at her door. She wiped the tears from her eyes; she pulled her hair into a sloppy bun. She was in her bra and leggings from the last number, but the entire cast was used to seeing her like that. Besides they were mostly gay men, so there was no shame.

"Come in" She called loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

He walked in slowly wearing a white v-neck t-shirt his black leather jacket, dark denim jeans a black loafers. In his hands were a dozen red roses. He smelled and looked so good, and here she was a sweaty mess, with mascara build up around here eyes.

"Hey love, you almost ready?" Derek asked in his soft endearing voice. "Karen are you okay?" He asked noticing the look of despair on her face.

"I didn't think you would be here." Karen admitted, reaching for her t-shirt to cover up.

"Is that why you were slacking off tonight?" You thought your boss played hooky." He joked with her.

"Something like that" she joked back, but in her mind it was that and so much more.

"Um these are for you." He said a little nervously.

"Roses? For me?" She said with bright eyes. "You didn't have to do that Derek."

"A simple thank you would suffice." He smiled. "Are you ready? Or are you going to make me starve?" Derek finished as he walked across her dressing room and looked at her mirror. It was filled with pictures of the production family, Kyle, Ann, and the Tony performance.

"Yeah just let me freshen up. I'll be right out" she called from her dressing room bathroom.

"You know you've really come along way this year Karen. I'm really proud of you. " he yelled through the huge dressing room.

"I would've never gotten here without you Derek" she said standing behind him. She was nervous. And she was never nervous around Derek. But everything they had been through paired with her feelings for him caused her to do silly things.

"You look ravishing." He said looking her up and down raising his eyebrows.

Karen wore a short white lace kimono style dress with a cleavage peep hole. She didn't know why she wanted to wear that, but she wanted Derek to look at her, she wanted him to want her.

"Thank you. Do you want to go to Table 46?" Karen inquired.

"I want to go somewhere a little more private where we can talk." Derek said, partially because he didn't want to run into Ivy tonight. "Let's go to Riverpark, and eat out on the patio. "

"Sounds good to me." Karen agreed.

They caught a cab to E. 29th st. The cab ride was quiet, Karen spent most her time looking out the window thinking about what a Jerk Jimmy was. She couldn't believe what he did. The cab stopped and Derek paid the driver, and exited the car. He went around to the other side and helped Karen out of the car.

They barely shared a word, until they reached the table. They order sodas and an appetizer.

"No scotch tonight, Mr. Wills?" Karen teased. She knew that it was unusual for Derek not to have his staple drink and even more unusual for him not to drink with Karen.

"I could say the same about you love." He responded playfully. "So what's bothering you Karen. You barely said a word on the way.

"You notice that huh?" Karen smiled.

"It's pretty hard not to, your usually bursting at the seams with jokes and smiles" Derek said leaning in a moving her hair away from her eyes. "Why were you crying when I came to your dressing room?"

Karen was caught by surprise she hadn't thought that he noticed. "It's really just been one hell of a year Derek." She looked down at the table.

"I'm really sorry" they said in unison and then shared a little laugh.

"Ladies first" Derek gestured with his head as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry that I got you into all of this mess Derek. If it weren't for me you would have been off doing something spectacular, and not dealing with all the drama that came with Hitlist. And I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you about Jimmy. You were right about everything." Karen began to tear up a bit. "He broke up with me, from jail. Apparently he has a child with his high school sweetheart, and he wants to make it work with her. It's like everything I gave up, everything I did, it didn't matter. I wasn't worth his love I guess. And you tried to warn me, and I just pushed you away."

"Oh Karen." Derek sighed trying to contemplate his words "You are the best thing that ever happened to Jimmy. I know that because you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Sometimes men are just too stupid to see the gifts they've been given until its too late. You are a spectacular woman. Without you there would be no Hitlist. I wouldn't have been nominated for three Tony's, not to mention winning two this season. So don't be sorry about anything that has to do with the show or that prick. I was jealous, just like you said, a jealous old man. So I understand why you wouldn't want to listen to me, Especially after all the mistakes I made this year. But you will find someone that loves you as much as you love." Derek comforted her by placing his hands on hers.

"Thank you Derek. It's means a lot to me that after everything we've been through this year. After the way that I treated you, that you are still such a good friend. You've never really lied to me Derek. You've always been in my corner, I don't know why I couldn't see that until now. I'm sorry about the old man bit too" Karen admitted wiping her eyes.

"You probably couldn't see it because I was scared to show you how I felt Karen. And when I did it was too late, because you were with Jimmy. I acted out in ways that were inappropriate. But one thing that I wanted you to see is that in my own twisted way I only wanted to protect you. I didn't make the Diva bigger to hurt you, and I didn't mean to cause you pain. Even with the whole Daisy Ana thing, I was protecting you and your part. It was stupid and I see that now. I'm the one that is sorry Karen. Sorry that I didn't fight for you. Sorry that I acted out and caused everyone so much pain Karen. Now I'm stuck."

"What do you mean you're stuck?" Karen asked as appetizer arrived.

She was intrigues by his conversation and hated the pause in momentum.

"I can't believe I am talking this much without a drink in my system." Derek chuckled.

"Me either. We usually need to be drunk to even scratch the surface. Why is that?" Karen asked taking a bite of the crispy sweet bread.

"I think it's because I'm not afraid to tell you how I feel when were drunk." Derek gave a laugh.

"Derek what happened that night at my apartment? Why did you stop?' Karen asked taking herself by surprise with the question.

"Oh boy. I knew that one would come up. You don't know how hard it was to stop myself. I have feelings for you Karen, I guess I always have. I knew that you couldn't love me and Jimmy at the same time. I knew that if I made love to you that morning, I wouldn't know how to be without you Karen. When I told you I cared for you….what I really meant was that I think I was falling for you. So I settled for laying there starring at your pretty head as you slept on my chest" Derek admitted.

Karen was shocked. Did Derek just tell her that he was basically in love with her? She must have been silent for too long.

"I'm sorry Karen. I shouldn't have put all that on you. Probably because I was just realizing some of the things as they came out of my mouth. I was with Ivy today, and it seemed that no matter how happy I try to make her, she throws you in my face. Maybe she is right maybe I can't be with her and be friends with you." Derek revealed.

"I don't want to cause any problems between the two of you Derek. I know how much she cares for you, and how excited you are about having a child. I just never imagined that I would lose your friendship Derek. " Karen said with a weak smile.

"Karen I don't think that I can see my life without you in it. Do you think that you have to be in a relationship with someone to be a good father?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Derek I don't think I can be very objective on the subject. But I can tell you that you and Ivy have a lot of history, which sometimes makes it harder in relationships. I don't know the details of your relationship but it seems like it wasn't built on the right basis. It seems like it was purely sex that turned into something else when you fell on hard times. All the sudden you're in love and having a baby, and begging her to move in with you. She wasn't even sure that she wanted you around. She didn't want to be with you three months ago. It's all so force and contrived. It's almost like it was a Movie by that horrible writer…..what's his name again Josh something." Karen spoke the truth.

"Ha…..you know he's a buddy of mine. I worked with him for a while on his first production. I really don't know what anything was based on to tell you the truth. All I knew was that you were the one thing I wanted, the one thing I can see myself being with. And you didn't want me. So as I bad as it sounds I went to see Ivy, and we got tangled up. Now she seems like she hates me every other day. She so busy with offers that she doesn't even want to take time off with the baby. She wants me to do it while she works." Derek admitted.

"I know that it's probably too late now. But I do care for you, in the same way Derek. But you need to figure out what it is that you want, and what kind of life you want to provide with for your child." "Whatever happens I'll always be here for you. But It's getting late, and I've already embarrassed myself beyond belief" Karen blushed.

"Maybe you're right. I have something that I have to take care of, can you come over my place in the morning. I have something I want to show you." Derek said.

"Sure I would love that" Karen smiled getting up from the table.

She caught a cab back to her apartment. Her head was spinning. She was so glad that she had some time to talk with Derek and clear the air. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.


	4. Don't Let Me Know

**Hey guys. Thank you for your continue reviews, follows and favorites. It so awesome! I really wanted to get these two together, so I am updating again. Lol. I miss seeing them on my TV, it's different when you know that your show isn't just on a break, like I'm pretending it is lol.**

Derek walked into the elevator inserted his key card to his condo. He was still on a high from the conversation with Karen, and some what confused by it all at the same time. It was clear that they both having feelings for each other, but now what? Did he just leave Ivy.

"Ivy" Derek was surprised to say the least.

"I didn't know where to go. So I came here." She said with a small broken smile.

It was clear to Derek that she had been crying. Then Derek saw the bottle of scotch sitting next to her.

"Are you bloody Mad? Have you been drinking?" Derek said snatching the bottle from the table. It was empty. "Ivy why would you do this to yourself…..to our child?"

She laughed her words clearly slurred. "I saw you Derek. Everybody saw you."

Derek was having a serious Déjà vu moment. Hearing her say those words again twisted his stomach in knots, especially because he wasn't doing anything this time.

"What are you talking about?" Derek said angered at her behavior.

"I'm talking about you and Karen. I saw you go into her dressing room, with roses. You were in there for a while, and then you left together. I saw they way you looked at her." Ivy said pointing her finger at him and then laughing. She was clearly inebriated.

"Are you serious Ivy? Fine you want to know the truth? Here is the truth! Yes I went to the dressing room of the young woman who works for me to congratulate her on her performance. She asked to go get drinks with me. I agreed. We'd been on the outs with each others since the Daisy situation, so there was no romantic rendezvous. I apologized to her and I asked her what I should do when I keep trying to make you happy and you keep throwing her name in my face!" Derek was loosing his cool. "Guess what she didn't bash you or try to jump my bones. She told me to try harder to make a decision and provide a life for my child." Derek responded.

"Of course little _Mrs. Flew off a cloud from Iowa to bring sunshine and rainbow's to Broadway _didn't bash the _wicked witch of the west_!" Ivy said sarcastically.

"Don't talk about Karen that way Ivy. This has nothing to do with her. This is about you and me, and our unborn child; who you seem perfectly okay with hurting with booze and God knows what else." Derek growled at her.

"Don't talk about Karen? Why? Because you love her!" Ivy spat out.

"Ivy I just went on national TV and confessed my love for you….not Karen….. you! I keep telling you not to compare yourself to her. I keep telling you that you're the one I want. The one that I am with is you….yet you seem to not want me if were not entangled in a bloody soap opera love triangle."

"Just say it Derek, say it! You love Karen F-ing Cartwright! Say that you only chose me because she said no! Say it Derek! SAY IT!" Ivy started to cry.

"Fine Ivy! I love her! I love Karen Renee Cartwright more than I thought I could love anyone." Derek said yelling incredibly loud, and throwing his bag on the floor.

"Then I made the right decision." Ivy said standing up from the counter blood dripping from her legs.

"Ivy you're bleeding." Derek said, the site instantly calmed him down.

"That's what happens when you have an abortion Derek." She said cold heartedly.

"You didn't" Derek gasped. He immediately slid down the wall to the floor. He was in a ball hands in his hair pulling out of frustration. It was the only thing he could think to do. He was afraid of what he might do to Ivy if he was standing.

"I did Derek. Why should I sit around suffering as you spend all your time with Karen, wishing it was her that was pregnant, and not me? Why should I be the one to delay my career because I got knocked up? I am going to be the biggest star that Broadway has ever seen. And you'll be sorry. You'll be sorry that you choose her, the girl that was never there for you, only for her own selfish motives. You'll coming running back to me when she breaks your heart, and I'll laugh at you and turn you away. I was the one good thing you had Derek. " Ivy grabbed her bag and stormed out of Derek's place.

Derek sat there on the floor until the sun came up. He didn't move. He didn't cry. He was just numb. He didn't know what else to do. He was a bag of emotions. He wanted to scream, shout and cry all at the same time, so he did nothing. His legs tingled until they felt like hundred pound weights, and his headed pounded. But still he sat.

His elevator buzzard went off letting him now that someone was on the way up. The only people with the code were Ivy and Karen…He'd forgotten that Karen was on her way to see him. And he was a mess. But he didn't move. He couldn't.

"Derek, it's me Karen. I brought Starbucks just the way you like it." She said in her cheery tone.

Without looking at her he could tell she was smiling, and her presence gave him an instant mood boost. He knew that there was no way that he could avoid the subject with her. So he prepared himself to bare all.

"Derek. What are you doing on the floor? Did you have that scotch after all?" She asked noticing the empty bottle sitting next to him.

"No, contrary to how this appears, I am stone cold sober." He said with a small smirk. He didn't even look up at her.

"What going on Derek? Did I come at a bad time? The last time I seen you like this, you weren't doing so good." Karen recalled the weeks leading up to the Tonys. Karen chuckled as she sat down next to him. She handed him the coffee cup.

"Thanks." He looked directly at her now. His eyes were red and he was sure his hair was a mess but he didn't care. He was just happy to see her. "How are you this morning Karen? Better than me I suppose."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Karen asked in almost a whisper.

"Not yet." Derek said as he sipped his coffee. It was just the way he liked it. Decaf Pike Place Roast with a shot of vanilla.

"Well we can just sit here until you do. Because there is no way that you will get me out of here with out telling me what's going on with you, so I can fix it." She smiled.

"You can't fix this love. " He chuckled. "But I wouldn't mind not being able to get you out of my flat." Derek said raising his eyebrows.

Karen shoved him a bit and he laughed. It felt like a foreign sound leaving his body.

"Last night I got home, and Ivy was here waiting on me." Derek exhaled dreading reliving the moment. "Long story short, she accused me of having an affair with you, and being in love with you. I told her nothing was going on but she pushed and she pushed. Finally she pushed to hard and I told her some things I shouldn't have said." Derek admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that Derek. Give her a little while to cool off. She'll come back around. I am glad to here that you made a decision. You and Ivy will be good together, and you'll be the best dad in the world." Karen smiled at him. But he could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"That's the thing. The decision that I was going to make was taken away from me. I just wanted to be a father, no relationship." Derek starred at the ground. "Ivy had an abortion late yesterday morning." Admitting that last night really happened made Derek cringe.

"Oh Derek, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I can't believe that she would do that to you. " Karen was obviously concerned.

He could feel his self beginning to tear up, to his own surprise. "I really wanted to have a baby Karen. I was excited about it. But she killed her. She killed my little girl." Derek placed his head in his hands trying to hide from the truth. "I guess this is my Karma, from all the women I've done wrong, from all the hurt I've caused. Now I'm the one sitting here crying." Derek looked at Karen tears flowing from his eyes.

"Come here." Karen said pulling Derek's head to her lap. She rubbed her fingers through his head and sang to him.

_Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true?_

_Do I want you because you're wonderful, _

_or are you wonderful because I want you?_

_are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream _

_or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

She rotated between singing and humming the lyrics for an hour while Derek lay in her lap. He felt like mush in her arms. He was so comfortable crying there like a little boy in his mothers arms. Karen's natural tone was butter. It was different from her big performance voice. It reminded him of the beginning of don't let me know. It was so sensual, deep and soft. He could lie there forever, but that wouldn't be good for him right not. He had lots of work he needed to be doing. But none of that seemed to matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered was lying in Karen's arm.

"Karen" Derek's voice cracked.

"Hmm?" She asked still humming.

"I need you to tell me something. I need to let you know now, before it's too late." Derek said softly.

"You can tell me anything Derek? She answered.

He could feel her heart beating faster; which made him breathe faster.

"We've been friends for a long time Karen. It's the longest friendship I've had in the business. But I don't think we can be friends anymore." He paused searching for words and for courage.

"Derek I don't understand. Where is this coming from?" She said as she stopped rubbing through his hair.

He could here that she was upset. He sat up so that he could look her in the eyes. She had been crying, while she was singing to him. He could see the tear stream run down her face. He rubbed her face.

"I don't want to be just your friend Karen. We go through a constant struggle of push and pull, but we never let each other go. One moment we're best friends, and the next we're trying to forget each other. But the truth is, I am never the same without you. I would never be able to forget you. I've tried Karen, so many times. I tried with Ivy, but you were always on my mind, and in my heart. She aborted the baby because she knew that I was in love with you. I told her she was wrong Karen. But the truth is she was right. I love you. I'm in love with you." Derek said breathing labored. He was scared. Scared that while Karen cared for him, maybe she wasn't in love with him?

"Derek I'm in love with you too. I always have been. I was just scared…" She said beginning to cry.

"Shhhhhh" Derek said placing his finger on her mouth. "Here's the thing Karen. I'm scared too. Are we going to let fear stop us from leaving the lives were meant to live Karen?" Derek asked rhetorically. "My life hasn't been the same since the first time you came in for your audition, and I don't want it to go back." Derek admitted.

"Well then were do we go from here?" Karen asked.

"Upstairs." Derek said standing up. His legs were a little weak, and his head was pounding but other than that he never felt better. He grabbed Karen's hand and pulled her up. His thoughts seems incoherent, but he had a plan.

He rushed to his bedroom and told Karen to sit on the bed. He dug through the back of the closet looking for the box. He hadn't seen it in month or so, but he knew it was there. He found the large mahogany box and laid it on the bed. He slowly opened with Karen. Her pupils began to dilate as she seen the contents. It was filled with hundreds of photos and press clippings of Karen from Boston all the way through the Tony's. He had every article and every picture, some that she didn't know existed.

"What is this?" Karen asked in a fond manner.

"This is my stalking Karen Cartwright box" He joked with her. "It's a memory box. My mum used to keep them for all of her children, and when I got older I kept my own. And this one I started for you. That way we can have the memory forever." He said catching himself by surprise. He notice that it caught he rby surprise too, but she just smiled at him.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Karen asked going through the box.

"Yes and no." Derek said. He reached through the box until he found a small teal box from Tiffany's. Karen's brown eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "Calm down love, I'm not going to ask for you hand." He laughed.

Karen giggled and pushed Derek.

He opened the box, and in it was a yellow diamond ring in the shape of a star, encrusted with smaller diamonds.

"Oh Gods, I've never asked anyone this before" Derek paused. "Karen will you be my girlfriend?" he smiled. His stomach was in knots. He didn't understand why he was so nervous.

"This is beautiful Derek, when did you get this?" she asked confused by the timing.

"I purchased it in Boston, after your first preview. I was going to give it to you when you won the Tony for the role, but as you know so much has changed since then." Derek said pointing out the text _Karen I'll Let You Be My Star. _

"I don'tknow what to say." She said starring down and the ring and then back at him.

"You could say yes." He joked.

"Oh my gosh, yes! This is the sweetest thing that anybody has ever done for me."

"Well then, you better get used to it, because I have a lot more I want to do for you." Derek said half yawning.

"You need to get some sleep." Karen said standing up.

"Only if my girlfriend will stay with me." He said with a large satisfied smile on his face.

Karen crawled in the bed with him, and before he knew it, he was sleep.

**Finally Got that out of the way! But what will happen next in this crazy world of Broadway?**


	5. Caught in the Storm

**(A/N): Hey guys. I am glad that you are continuing to read, review and follow! That is awesome. I don't really know what I was writing when I was doing this chapter, but I let my fingers flow. I like what I cam up with, I hope that you guys do to. **

Derek woke up after about two hours of sleep. He opened his eyes and turned at the presence of a warm body next to him. It was Karen! He blinked rapidly, was he dreaming? Was Karen Cartwright really in his bed? Then it all came flooding back to his memory, Ivy the baby, Karen and the Ring. He turned to Karen and shook her rapidly.

"Karen, Karen wake up!" He said with a certain panic in his voice.

"What?" She said opening her drowsy eyes. "Is something wrong?" She yawned, sitting up with anticipation.

"Yes love, I made a horrible mistake this morning." Derek admitted.

Karen turned pale, like all the blood drained to her feet. "Okay" she said simply. "You're probably right, you were distraught, I…..well I was still upset." Karen said standing up and fixing her clothing.

Derek stood up with her. "That's not what I meant" he whispered full of lust. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. It started slowly, he remember the curve of her lip intimately. Her tongue felt like home to him. He tugged softly at her bottom lip sucking at it. He ran his fingers through her hair and lost himself in her. He felt her knees begin to buck and he pushed her back to the bed.

He paused for a moment "I forgot to kiss my girlfriend." He said quietly against her lips, as she lay shivering in anticipation.

"Oh" was the only thing an embarrassed and out of breath Karen said breathing was already red, but if possible she started to blush cherry.

Just as he was about to unbutton her shirt, his phone rang, he sent it to his voicemail.

"Whoever that was can wait." He said placing sweet kisses on her neck.

Then it rain again. "Bloody hell." He exclaimed in heavy breathing. He answered the phone. "This better be important." He said unaware of who was on the other end.

"Well that depends Mr. Wills…If a multimillion dollar film that starts preproduction today is important to you?" The friendly female voice said on the other line

"Susan Stroman, how are you?" Derek said rolling off of Karen.

"I'm well Derek. I just wanted to touch base with you before your auditions." The blonde ball of ambition stated on the other end.

"Auditions?" Derek questioned unaware.

"Yes you have castings all day today at the studio starting at 1:00pm…Didn't Patrick tell you?" She asked rhetorically. It really didn't matter now. "Well any who, I wanted to call you because an opportunity has presented itself, and we wanted to know if you would be interested in an EP credit?" She asked in excitement.

"Really you want me, after all that's happened this year?" Derek asked astonished. Karen went to stand up, looking annoyed. Derek pulled her back down and motioned one minute.

"Derek I can't judge you for what you've done. We've all done stupid things. Besides, if it wasn't for your help, the _Producers _wouldn't have been half as big. We need this movie to be the best, we're all expecting a big return. Which means we need the best vision the biz has to offer, we've enlisted Houston and Levitt for the original production, and Julia for script along with myself, and well we need you." Derek's long time colleague announced. "Also I e-mailed over a final script for approval from you, along with the twenty songs, we need you to narrow down, and place them."

"Alright, sounds good, I'll see you when you get back in town." Derek said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Karen asked.

"That was Susan Stroman. She is one of the Executive Producers behind the film, offering me an EP credit, allowing my creative vision to be the driving force of this film." Derek said nonchalantly.

"Oh my gosh! That's great Derek!" Karen exclaimed, "I should take you out to celebrate"

"You know what else is great?" Derek said tackling her down to the bed with passion.

"You. I can't seem to get enough of your kisses." He said resuming the passion.

"Mmmm" Karen said as he started placing kisses on her neck. "Didn't she say something about auditions today?" She reminded him.

"You're right. Besides this isn't the way I wanted this to happen. I've waited so long for this moment; it will be perfect when it happens." Derek exclaimed.

"Okay, well I hope it happens sooner than later." Karen teased. In one swift movement she reversed the rolls and straddled Derek to the bed.

"You may just get your wish sitting on me like that, letting me feel your warmth." Derek cooed.

"I'm gonna get going Derek, I have a show in a few hours. The director has been known to over react when I have relationships that interfere with my work." Karen winked.

She left, and Derek felt a moment of pride, and then fear. He was so happy that Karen was his girlfriend. But how would Derek prevent this relationship from going wrong? How would he let her in without pushing her away? He quickly shook the thought from his head as he headed for the shower. He needed a long cold shower after the excitement.

While he was dressing he found himself dwelling on the night before, thinking about Ivy. He wondered if he could've done something to prevent her from making such rash decisions. He wondered if he could have stopped her from aborting his baby. Ivy was a complicated creature, a loving yet insanely jealous and insecure woman. She was her very own downfall, yet Derek determined not to let her be the downfall of his life. He chuckled to himself thinking that Ivy could've been the love of his life, if he never met Karen. Karen was the light of everything dark for Derek. She was the one person who could roll with the punches, if he threw her attitude, she laughed and threw it right back. If he mocked her, she was sure to mock him, and make him feel joy. She was young, talented and ambitious. Derek could see a younger version of himself in her.

Derek called a car to get him to the auditions. He was excited about finding a lead to opposite Karen and to build a show around the two. The casting director had already narrowed down the selection considerably. The producers had wanted to commit Patrick Dillon to the part, but decided against it in the end, he purely wanted to produce.

Tom was in the audition studio with Julia, Susan, Patrick and the casting director Regina.

"Susan love, I didn't know you were in town already." Derek said with a kiss to her cheek.

"You didn't ask Derek." She smiled at him returning the gesture.

"Tom, Julia, great to see you both. Really great" Derek smiled as he took his seat. He was being as genuine as he could. He had been cordial with the two after the Tony's.

They smiled and shared hellos. Regina handed Derek the casting information

"Regina, you are glowing as always. Married life must be treating you well." Derek smiled.

Derek reviewed the headshots, first for the role of Danny. It was down to three men, Matt Lanter, who Derek thought would be perfect for Karen, Zac Efron and a less popular actor Kyle Schmid.

"Why the bloody hell is Zac Efron in this casting, he is two feet tall." Derek said chucking the photo to the side. "Tell his agent we're going to pass. Is Mr. Schmid here?"

"Yes Derek, were bringing him in now." Regina announced.

From the moment that he walked in, Derek knew that he was the one. He would look great next to Karen with his boyish charms, full mane, blue eyes and perfect teeth. He was just the right height and build, definitely Hollywood's next hottest hunk. He did a song as Tom played the piano; he had perfect pitch and a great range. The young man left the audition knowing that he had the role.

"Well, we may be off to a better start than anticipated." Derek announced.

He was then handed headshots for the part of Rizzo, shocked by the top picture in the bundle, Ivy.

"Ivy Lynn, is this a joke?" Derek snarled. "Tom did you recommend Ivy?"

"No of course not, she would make a great Rizzo sure, but she will be nine months by the time we wrapped." Tom said with a look of confusion.

"I did." Susan sounded. "I saw Ivy on Broadway, she was phenomenal. When I ran into this morning, I couldn't help myself. This is the girl I want to play Rizzo. I had no idea that she was pregnant." She announced.

"She's not. Susan a word please?" Derek asked stepping out into the hallway. He seen the shock register on Tom's face as he whipped out his phone obviously to text Ivy.

"What can I do for you?" She said checking her cell phone as if she had somewhere else to be.

"Come on Suzy, why would you want to hire Ivy?" Derek asked more intimately then he did in the room.

"Well I heard your devotion to her at the Tony's and thought it would be a good idea to keep her around" She smiled. "Besides we both know how easily you mess up a relationship, this way you won't have to separate business and pleasure." She winked at him.

"Thing is we aren't together anymore. I don't want her working on this project. If she is, I'm out." Derek announced.

"Derek I am going to tell you something, I have been in your corner since the very first time we met, 20 years ago. Do you remember when my husband threatened me he would end the project if I worked with you. Do you remember how that worked out? I got a Tony, we got a divorce, and you quickly became Broadway's next biggest thing with a nod from me. Let's not go into threat's Derek." She said entering his personal space. "This is going to be the best project out; nothing is going to stop us from gaining, nom's in the film and music awards this season, not your petty love connections, nor there drama." She flashed a smile at him.

Derek just looked at Susan for a moment; the fifty eight year old hadn't changed a bit in all these years. She loved scandal; she loved to piss Derek off. After a short affair, Derek left her and never looked back. So Susan was partial to the women that Derek had relations with. She pitied them if they weren't a threat. But if she found the women to be a threat, rather it was beauty, talent or love then she attacked. She could be quite vindictive. Derek had to make sure that Susan didn't find out that Karen was his girlfriend while they were working on the film. It could cause serious problems for the future of the film, and there careers.

"You know love, I can be professional about these types of things. I hope that everyone else can too." Derek flashed a smirk. Knowing that would upset her.

He entered the casting room and Ivy was already in there she must have just walked in the opposite door.

The look on her face was priceless; obviously Derek presence was just as big of a shock to her.

"Mrs. Lynn, what a pleasure." Derek lied. He wanted to tell her to leave, but he couldn't do that. Besides having Ivy around, Susan wouldn't have a chance to suspect anything was going on between him and Karen.

"Ivy is going to read from scene 23" Regina announced.

"Oh joy." Derek said sarcastically rubbing his temples. "When you're ready Ivy."

She began to recite the lines in front of the camera, Regina read the part of Frenchie from her seat.

_"Riz you're preggo?"_

_"For the time being, but the first opening that they have at the clinic, I'm in there."_

_"Are you serious? Did you tell Nicky?"_

_"Uh…no! I'm not telling him a damn thing."_

_"Your Serious?"_

_"For all I know, this isn't even his baby." Ivy delivered this line straight to Derek._

"That's enough" Derek said with malice. "I've got a meeting I need to get to at NYU about some of the shooting spaces. I have faith in your casting decisions Regina." Derek got up and walked out of the room. He was so furious that his face was beat red, and his ears were burning. Ivy was good, of course she would, but the fact that she really did that made it horrifically brilliant. If he hadn't had such a rough year with his career, he would have quit this job, but he is not a quitter. He was tired of acting like one. He was tired of backing down from the challenges in his career and in his live.

On his way to the next location he text Karen,

**D: You'd never guess who is cast as Rizzo, Ivy.**

**K: R U serious, that's just great...not. Said who?**

**D: The lovely Susan Stroman, I could've kicked her. **

**K: Lmao from sexual harassment to assault? Nice! **

****Derek had to laugh at that one.

**D: Don't make me laugh I'm pissed remember. **

**K: Well I can come over tonight... **

**D: No I had a long day, I don't want to bother you with my crankiness**

**K: Well 2morrow? Call me later?**

**D: Will do sweetheart. **

**K: xoxo**

Derek went home and wanted crawled in his bed, he needed this day to be over, and start on the next. Hours of meetings, and red tape left him. He grabbed a bottle of scotch from his reserve and took a shot, or three. He felt the sting and the burn of the liquid seething down his throat. He exhaled. He pick up his phone to call Karen.

"Hey Karen, how was the show?" Derek asked.

"It was great. How are you?" Karen asked, he could sense the concern in her voice.

"I don't really know how to be." Derek was being as honest as he could.

"Let me call you right back, I have something I need to take care of." She said hanging up on him abruptly.

'Great' he thought to himself. Not only was he having a horrible day but his girlfriend didn't have time for him either. The elevator buzzard went off and he dreaded who could be standing on the other side. He had changed the code prior to leaving for auditions; never again would he have unexpected visitors. He opened the elevator, knowing that his doorman would announce anyone unfamiliar coming up.

"So I thought you might need company, and I brought drinks, pizza and I even brought cheese cake" She said overly excited.

"Karen, you don't know how glad I am that it's you." Derek said smiling at her.

"Well who else were you expecting...You did tell me not to come...is your other girlfriend on the way? Maybe she's a dance?" She laughed. She kissed him on the cheek as she pushed her way to the kitchen. "I notice that you changed the code."

"Yeah, too many people could burglarize my home." Derek attempted to joke.

He watched her in silence as she walked over to the kitchen. He found it quite refreshing that she knew his home like it was her own. She grabbed plates and glasses. She poured Derek two licks of scotch and herself a wine cooler. She pulled ranch out of the refrigerator and put it on his plate, she knew he loved it with his pizza, and hot sauce on top. Derek had never really thought about all the time they spent together these past two years, and about how much Karen had grew to know him. He thought about all the time that she had spent in his apartment, working, playing it was amazing that it took this long to start a relationship.

"What are you starring at?" Karen asked walking over to his sofa balancing two plates, a cheesecake box and two drinks seamlessly.

"It looks like the waitressing did pay off after all." Derek chuckled. "And if you must know I was starring at your arse." Derek laughed at the pretend offense she displayed.

"I bet you were Derek. I bet you were." Karen smiled.

They sat eating in comfortable silence for a while. Then Derek decided to break the silence.

"I'm really glad you came tonight. I don't know how I would have made it through." Derek admitted.

"I couldn't leave you like this Derek. I never could." Karen said placing her hand on his thigh.

Derek gave a slight laugh and shook his head.

What?" Karen said in amusement.

"It's really nice being with you. We've come a long way that it's hard to believe it's really happening. Someone once told me that you didn't care about anybody but yourself, and I think that clouded my judgment of you a bit." Derek confessed.

"I may have been a little selfish at times; I guess that's because I devoted so much of my time to other people, that I never knew what it was like to think about me. But I had enough when Ivy slept with Dev, I couldn't take it after that. The one thing I was happy to have was ruined. So I decided that I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way. And when I met Jimmy, I guess I just turned into a monster. I'm sorry Derek." Karen said with a smile.

"I don't hold it against you for one minute Karen. I didn't exactly make it easy on you. I took it really hard when I lost you. I acted silly. But we live and we learn." Derek said.

"Oh and for the record, don't listen to anything Ivy says about me...the girls a real drama queen."Karen laughed at her own joke, then derek joined. "You what I did there drama, theater."

"Don't push it!" Derek said at her corny attempt to joke.

"So what is our plan moving forward?" she said changing the pace.

"Let's take it one day at a time. I want to be sure not to mess this up. I don't know what I'd do if I did." Derek sweetly conveyed.

"You won't, and if you do, you'll be breaking your neck to fix it Mr. Wills" she jested

"You're the one notorious for ruining our relationship." Derek laughed. "You might just be the one breaking your neck to fix it." Derek japed laughing hard.

"You know what, for that you are doing the dishes, and I am going to bed." She turned her nose up and hit him with a pillow.

"Who said you could stay the night in my house?" Derek yelled sarcastically as she walked up the stairs.

"I don't think you'll have a problem with it." She stated seductively dropping her shirt on the floor.

"To hell with the dishes!" Derek caught a wind of inspiration and ran up the stairs behind Karen.

They laughed, tickled and giggled exploring each other's bodies. They ended the night with unconventional pleasure, because Derek said he was saving the rest for a special day.

They enjoyed there time knowing that the next 3-5 months would be hell working with Ivy.


	6. Let Me Be Your Star

**Sorry that is took so long for this chapter guys. I had writers block. This is a short chapter, but it got my juices flowing. If you review, expect an update soon! Thanks Guys!**

Two weeks had flown by, and Karen could barely catch a break. She didn't get a chance to see Derek. But they talked and text every night. Karen was busy with her last performances of Hitlist, and Derek was extremely busy preparing for the movie. Everytime the made plans to go out, or spend time with each other someone had to cancel. Karen really missed Derek. She felt like she'd seen more of him when they weren't even speaking to each other. He didn't even come to the Hitlist performances. Which was okay, he'd seen her perform a thousand times. But she missed his presence.

Now Karen was laying in her bed thinking about her boyfriend. She knew that he was preparing for the kick-off party for tomorrow afternoon. It was going to be the entire cast and crew meeting to explain the vision, timeline and requirements of the movie, a lot which Karen already knew. Having her boyfriend as the director and an executive producer had many perks. She knew that working on the movie would be stressful so she was lying in bed mentally preparing herself for the drama that was sure to come.

Karen was mostly upset that Ivy would be there. She was furious actually. Not only because she took the spot that was meant for Ana, but because all the drama she'd brought with her. Karen never hated Ivy, in fact at times she really admired her. She could even deal with what happened with Dev, after all she was in a relationship with him not her. But what she did to Derek was unforgivable. It was the most hurtful and desperate thing anyone could do. She tried to manipulate and abuse him, and now she showed up at his movie? Karen was livid just thinking about it.

Fortunately everything worked out for Ana. Derek offered her the role of Frenchie. Karen was glad because she didn't know what she would do if she didn't have someone to lean on during the process. She was a little nervous, okay really nervous about doing a movie. This was an iconic film being revived. And if she didn't do it justice, she may never work again. She was also nervous about working with Derek now that there relationship had changed to both personal and professional. She didn't want to cross any boundaries or make him uncomfortable. She knew that everyone would assume that he was still dating ivy, circumstances being what they were. But that didn't bother her too much. Karen hadn't told a sole they were dating in fear of it ending quickly, she didn't even tell Ana.

Karen's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the intercom buzzard. It was 2am and she couldn't imagine who could be at her door. Ana didn't arrive back in town for at least another six hours. Karen dragged herself out of the bag stubbing her toe along the way. She mumbled words of less class, then she would normally use, but she was alone.

"Who is it?" She said in a less than pleased tone annoyed the hour and her throbbing toe.

"Pizza delivery" The strange man on the other side of the door said.

"I didn't order any pizza." She said with growing frustration.

"You are Miss Karen Carterwright….or something like that. It's compliments of Derek Williams." The young man stated with a strong New York accent.

Karen buzzed the young man up. She thought to herself why on earth would Derek send pizza to her at this time of night? It was really quite strange. She could hear footsteps coming towards her door. She opened the door without looking through the peephole and immediately screamed when she did.

"Derek!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms. She kissed him intensely.

"Hello to you too love. Shall we let the pizza guy in?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Sure." Karen meekly said moving to stand behind the door. She hadn't realized it at the time, but when she got out of bed she hand nothing on but a black mid-riff tank and pink boy shorts. Her face went bright red.

"Don't hide now love, you were going to show the bloke, all you had moments ago." Derek teased as he paid the young man.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Jersey until tomorrow morning." Karen inquired.

"Well I was, but around 11:30pm I started thinking…..Do I really want to stay in this lonely hotel and pretend to sleep. Or do I want to come see my girlfriend…..so here I am." Derek smiled. He pulled her back in for a warm sensual kiss. "Oh how I missed you he said lifting her up onto the counter next to the pizza.

"I missed you too. I was starting to think you didn't want to see me anymore." Karen giggled half-jokingly.

"You are the only person that I want to see. We can stay here forever." He smiled. "I'm starving, Derek said pulling two pieces of pizza out of the box.

Karen turned to grab hot sauce and ranch for him like always. "So how was everything?" She inquired while grabbing herself a slice.

"Everything is on schedule. Cast will start dance rehearsal this week, we have three table readings, one test shoot, and before you know it, you will be a star. We have a major campaign spread to launch. Overall exciting. I am going to do everything that I can to launch you from Broadway star into a household name." Derek said.

"I just want to be your star." Karen said. She made a mental note not to say anything that cheesy again. To her surprise Derek began to blush a bit.

"You already star in all my dreams." He said in a husky thick accent.

They shared a laugh at the kitchen counter eating pizza.

"Um….about tomorrow. I don't want to cause any speculation as to our involvement. Nor do I want anyone questioning you about unprofessional topics." Derek said while searching for the right words to say.

"Don't worry about it Derek, you don't have to tell me to be professional at work. I understand." Karen smiled. "Do you remember that time during bombshell when Ivy went off on you in rehearsal?" Karen asked.

"Oh God yes." Derek but his head in his head as if to hide from the memory.

"Well you don't have to worry about anything like that from me." Karen said nudging him.

"Do you know what I remember most about that day?" Derek asked chuckling.

"What?" Karen said curiously

"I remember looking over to you, and look on your face. It made me feel like the worst person on earth. I wasn't too concerned with what Ivy said. I knew that she would get over it. But having everything blow up in the open, I knew it would only push you further away." Derek admitted.

"We weren't even close then." Karen said with a small smile.

"I know. But somehow I always thought we could be. I always knew I needed you in my life." Derek said softly.

"What is your middle name?" She said awkwardly.

"Harrison, and if you ever repeat to anyone…" He started. But Karen covered his mouth with a kiss.

"I love that name….and I love you." Karen said shyly with a smile.

"I love you too." Derek said returning the kiss.

The couple went to Karen's bedroom and cuddled. As much as they wanted to make love, they were exhausted and new they had a long day coming.

To Be Continued…


End file.
